


Cardinals and Orioles

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Dean Winchester, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2020. Everyone has plans, it seems - the only ones whose plans don't change is Sam's. But while he and Becca are off on vacation, a great many changes take place with other members of his family. Adam and his wife have their attempt at a Christmas surprise ruined due to weather, but spending the holiday with the Coulters won't be so bad. Although subtle changes are starting to take hold in that family as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinals and Orioles

Sam leaned against the railing after running a hand through his hair. This was just the sort of vacation he and Becca needed. Away from everyone they knew. Becca hated going to either of her parents homes for the holidays – it usually ended with said parent bad-mouthing the other. The Rosens had been divorced for nearly twenty years, you'd think they'd be over all that shit by now. Then again, Becca's half-siblings and step-siblings weren't much help in that department, showing up with all their kids, which Sam swore seemed to double in number every year. 

Sam was also glad that Adam took care of the Impala problem. He didn't like the car very much – the way Dad had clung to it was pathetic. It was just a car.

Adam was an idiot. Why he and Kelly wanted to adopt a kid, he couldn't understand. He clearly didn't know how much work and money went into raising a kid. 

Becca had clear reasons for now wanting a kid. She didn't want to subject an innocent person to her family's drama. Between her family and his – there was enough drama – the two of them adding a kid to the mix would be stupid. Of course, it helped that he didn't like kids in any regard. If his baby brother thought he and Becca would do something like _babysit_ he was out of his mind. It was their kid, they should take care of it. 

“Hey you, smile.” Becca came out onto the veranda and nudged him. “We are on vacation.” 

“Sorry.” He took the blanket she was carrying, wrapped it around both of of them and put an arm around her and smiled. “We left snow to find snow.”

“This is a different snow.” She kissed his cheek. “And we don't have to drive in it.” She snuggled closer. “Christmas on the Rhine – way better than us going down to the Gulf.” She made a face. “That's where all the families are.”

“Yeah.” He hugged her tighter. “Maybe we should make it a tradition to always go on vacation for Christmas.”

“I'm for that.” She let out a contented sigh. “It's late. We should get some sleep. Tour of Cologne tomorrow – and it's been a long day.”

“That it has.” He kissed her again and they went inside. “This is going to be a wonderful Christmas.”

“No one will have a better one, I know that.” Becca said, sliding the door shut. 

Sam was in complete agreement.

**

Adam didn't hate his oldest brother Dean. Not really. It all had to do with the way Sam talked about him. One minute, Dean was awesome and the next minute, Dean was an asshole. It was a twisted love-hate relationship that he didn't understand at all.

There were seven years age difference between him and Sam, and eleven between him and Dean. 

Ever since he learned of Dean, he still had trouble thinking of him as a brother. They hadn't been raised together and Dad wouldn't talk about him. Adam wasn't sure of this was because of the abuse or something else. Dad had told him that he had let Dean go for the boy's safety, so that counted for something in Adam's mind. If Dad was total asshole, he'd have kept Dean around and continued to wail on him. He wasn't too sure, but he had a feeling that Sam felt hurt that Dean had gone on without him. Dean had taken care of him from the time he was six months to almost six years. It wasn't like Dean intentionally abandoned him. 

Maybe Sam was just pissed that Dean got the parents who did things with him instead of being too busy with work or something. 

Adam couldn't remember when Sam and Dad started living with them, he'd been a little older than two. While he and Sam were good friends, maybe even best friends – there was something missing. Some little connection and if he was honest with himself, Sam didn't even have that with Dean.

Or if he had, Dean had let go and found his own way and Sam was somehow mad that he didn't get to go along.

Well, fuck – if Sam was going to be like that... 

It just didn't make any sense.

It was weird – when he went to college and, as Dad put it 'Found Jesus' Dean had been happy – and Dad and Sam said he'd been brainwashed. Or rather, Sam had said he was brainwashed and Dad was indifferent. Dad told him not to tell him about it, but if he wanted to believe in a higher power, that was fine with him.

To Dad, religion was like politics. You didn't discuss it unless you were with like-minded people.

Adam lived with that. He wasn't as religious now as he had been when he was younger, but he still found his way to a church once a month – sometimes twice. It was hard to find the time. He also knew that Dad expected more out of Sam than he did out of him. Maybe it was the dead mother thing. 

He also wasn't about to let Sam keep telling him what to do. He'd lied to Sam about not wanting kids thing. He'd only said that so his brother wouldn't bring it up in front of Kelly. Kelly who couldn't have kids. When Sam told him on Thanksgiving that he and Becca were going on a river cruise in Europe for Christmas, it'd been a complete relief. He and Kelly already had plans for December.

 _“Good morning and welcome to Houston, Texas. Flight 973, destination, Bogota, Columbia is now ready to begin boarding.”_

The voice cut into Adam's thoughts and he raised his head. “I wasn't starting into space, was I?”

“No, just at the blank screen of your cell.” Kelly kissed his cheek and the two of them stood up. “Am I the only one in this family who doesn't have an issue with flying?” 

“I don't think Ignacia did.” Adam shouldered his carry-on and the two of them headed for the gateway door. “If you think about it, the Coulters know all the reasons _not_ to get on a plane.” 

“That's a hell of a thing to say right before we get onto one.” Kelly smiled and handed the woman at the gate their boarding passes. 

Once they were settled into their seats on the plane, Adam squeezed her hand. “I don't think it's the flying aspect I have issues with.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hands in his. “I still think you should have told Sam.”

“He'd just tell us we were nuts and wasting our time. I don't get his dislike of kids. I never did. I mean, when we were little, he got along fine with his classmates and other kids in the neighborhood.” Adam closed his eyes. “Then again, Sam killed that cactus I brought him from that trip to Arizona. It's probably best if he's not responsible for another living thing.”

“I think Becca over-watered the thing.” Kelly sighed. “However, she is also a little to career driven at times – that must be why she and Sam get along so well.”

“I just feel bad I'm leaving Dad alone on his birthday. He's been pretty sad since Mom died.” He squeezed her hands. “I didn't even tell Dad we were going somewhere.”

“It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?” She took a deep breath. “I think our biggest problem will be going and having to leave all the other children there.”

“That won't happen. The nurses from the agency will meet us at the hotel so we don't see that.” Adam closed his eyes as the plane started back from the gate. “I uh... I did tell Dean though.”

“When did you talk to Dean?” Kelly frowned. 

“He called me on my birthday.” Adam squeezed her hands again. “I was kind of surprised when he did. Then again, I was the one who should have called him. I mean, after we moved to Cincinnati right after we were married – we just sort of stopped talking. I think the only one who keeps in contact with him is Becca – and that's so he can tell how to cook things.”

“Well, you know me and Becca. We're just the best of friends.” Kelly made a disgusted sound as the plane roared down the runway. “That reminds me – your dad said someone was going to come and pick up the Impala, since you and Sam don't want it.” 

“It's impractical and it's old.” Adam sighed. “It's a car that belongs to the past. Did he say who was coming to get it?”

“He said it was going to be shipped to someone named Clara Oswin. Do you know who that is?” 

“Name sounds familiar, but I can't place it.” The plane leveled off and his next sentence was cut off by the pilot speaking over the intercom.

_“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. On behalf of the crew, I'd like to welcome you aboard United 973 to Bogota. It looks to be an easy flight and we should be arriving in about six hours. We ask that you do keep your seat-belts fastened while you are seated.”_

Adam opened his eyes. “I was going to ask you – did Becca know anything about Liesel being in a car wreck this past summer?”

“No!” Kelly's eyes widened in shock. “Is she okay?”

“She's better now, but she was pretty beat up. Some asshole ran a red light and hit her.” Adam shook his head. “There's an 'undisclosed sum' that they were given by said asshole's parents before Dean could even think about suing.”

“Was the guy drunk?” She frowned. “Good god, what happened?”

“Injury wise, I know that Lis broke her hands, her leg and three ribs. The car was destroyed and the guilty party broke seven traffic laws at once. I can't even think how you can break more than four at once.” He leaned back in his seat. “Dean told us congratulations, thinks what we're doing is wonderful and I was thinking we might go see them for Liesel's graduation in May.”

“Trying to fix this family, Adam?” She rested he head on his shoulder. 

“No, but I think I may have an easier time of trying to reestablish a relationship with Dean than I will with Sam.” He sighed. “At least so the three of us are all talking again.”

“If that's the case, we should brush up on our ASL.” She closed her eyes. “Wake me up when they come around with the beverages.”

“Okay.” He kissed the top of her head. “Mom.”

Kelly smiled. “Thanks, Dad.” 

*

It had been thirty years since Dean had seen the Impala – and it still looked the same. John had assured him that it worked – he'd had the car inspected, oil changed and gassed up before he went into the assisted living home two months ago. It'd been shipped down to Austin and now, here it was, sitting in the garage. He never really hated the car – the car had never harmed him. It'd been home once. He ran his hand over the roof, catching the faint smell of Armor-All and french fries. He leaned down to look in the window, surprised to see the green army man Sam had jammed into the ashtray still there. 

Explaining to John about Liesel's trip to the past was – surprisingly easy. Dean felt the main reason John didn't get angry about everything was because he was too tired to be angry anymore. 

Dean had taken one look at the man and wondered where the father he once feared had gone. Age and illness had begun their attack, leaving an old, worn and sad person behind. John had also been highly amused that Liesel had remained so level headed about the entire trip back in time – most people would go insane. Dean had replied that his daughter had learned something from watching Doctor Who other than picking up the odd British-ism and, according to some people, a bit of an accent on certain words. 

As for where she learned things about cars, Dean was at a loss – but had guessed that came from his father in law. It seemed like the most logical answer. 

Dean leaned back against his own car, staring at the black behemoth, expecting fear and finding none. He was going to install the pedal extensions after he took a better look at it and decided it was suitable for driving. He took a deep breath, turned and got into his car and pulled out of the garage. He paused to hit the button to shut the door, waiting for it to go all the way down. It was rather odd – both Sam and Adam had learned to drive in the Impala and now, the Impala was here. He'd never driven it – never thought about it. 

Liesel never told him why she actually liked the car. He couldn't chalk it up to a girl thing – but maybe, maybe it was for her a memory of something she had only for a handful of hours and completely by accident.

*

Liesel turned onto Burnt Prairie Court, slowing her bike down into the curve. She was done with exams for the semester and Christmas Break had started. She pulled into the driveway and dismounted, pushing the bike up the drive. Dad had told her under no certain terms that if she came home and found the Impala in the garage, she was not to take it out. She could sit in it – but she wasn't allowed to drive it. He wanted to get it looked at, or something. She hit the numbers on the security panel and the door went up. She stopped short at the sight of the black car that now filled half of the garage. 

Carefully wheeling her bike in, she couldn't really believe it was here. She'd seen the car seven months ago – and while for the car it was more than forty years, it looked almost exactly the same. She put her bike in its spot, shut the garage door, and went inside. Her dad was on the mid-day shift at the hospital, meaning he'd be home around eight tonight. 

Noroc padded into the kitchen as she set her backpack onto a kitchen chair. She tried not to think about how slow she moved. She picked the animal up and rubbed her chin. “Had a good morning?” She nuzzled her cat and then put it back down. “At least you don't try to climb the Christmas tree anymore.” She washed her hands and got out last night's leftover chicken. As she shut the door, she caught sight of something written on the monthly schedule that she was certain hadn't been there this morning. “Lunch with Jessica.” She looked down at the cat. “I don't suppose you know who Jessica is, do you?”

In response, the cat meowed and then went to play with straps hanging down from Liesel's backpack.

Shaking her head, she quickly fixed herself some lunch and sat down at the table, idly flipping through one of the college catalogs she'd been sent in yesterday's mail. Even though she'd narrowed it down to four schools – the catalogs kept coming – and some of them came from places she'd never heard of, let alone think of going to. Liesel had really only toured the University of Michigan out of courtesy – they had sent a scout to see her before softball season even started. It was way, way too cold for her in Ann Arbor. 

Her phone ringing jarred her from her thoughts and she reached over and dug it out of her bag. She glanced at the number before answering. “Hey, CC, what's up?”

Christina Lautner laughed. “Not much, Half-Pint – other than the AP French final was a nightmare.” 

“You think you passed?” She tossed a bite of chicken to the cat.

“Yeah, but it was still brutal.” She let out a breath. “How was your exam for German?”

“Fine, I realized halfway through the essay I'd been switching back and forth between that language and Romanian – thankfully, it was easy to fix.” She set her fork down. “What else is up?”

“Not much – I'm trying to get a group together to head over to the batting cages at Murray's tomorrow. You've been cleared for sports, right?” Liesel could hear the concern in her voice.

“I'm cleared – I'm just advised to not slide into any bases if I can possibly help it until March.” Liesel poked at her food. “We may not have gotten state last year, but we _do_ have a city title to defend.”

“And a regional one as well.” Christina replied. “I'm supposed to narrow down my colleges during break. How did you manage to do it?”

“I think it has to do with me already having a major planned. If the school doesn't offer it, it gets cut. Except for Michigan – the weather up there...” She shook her head.

“That's a really weak reason, Lis.” Her friend replied. “Michigan is an awesome school.”

“It also has snow, ice and seriously cold wind. I mean, last Christmas, when I went to Romania, it was cold – but this was horrifically cold. I'm surprised the bottle of water in my backpack didn't freeze cold.” She leaned back in her chair. “So... batting practice, eh, Captain?”

“I think it would help the team get back into the swing of things, no pun intended.” She chuckled. “I'll pick you up around ten?” 

“Ten's good.” She looked up as the doorbell rang. “I'm pretty sure my dad won't object and I don't have to work until tomorrow evening.”

“You back to busing tables at the steakhouse?” She sounded surprised. “I didn't know that.”

“I'm not busing tables, I'm now seating people at the tables. I'm still not cleared for heavy lifting on account of my ribs – but I hated not working, so I applied for the hostess job.” She laughed slightly and headed for the door. “And on occasion, I find myself playing translator.”

“In what, Spanish?” Her friend replied.

“No – given Austin's hearing-impaired population, I'm a valuable asset to the establishment. It's easier for me to use ASL at the one or two tables where it's needed each night than to try and teach every member of the waitstaff how to sign. One second, someone's at the door.” She looked through the glass and saw someone in a Fed-Ex shirt outside and opened the door. “Yes?”

“Coulter residence?” He held up an envelope. 

“Yes it is.” She swung the outer door open after setting her phone on the table. He handed her a clipboard to sign and then he handed the letter. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Have a good holiday.” He started back for his truck.

“You too.” She shut the door, locked it and tossed the envelope onto the table without looking at the return address and picked up the phone. “I'm back.”

“Who was that?” 

“Fed Ex. It's probably more stuff for dad to look at regarding that settlement thing.” She went back into the kitchen.

“I thought that was over and done with.” Her friend sounded worried.

“Technical stuff most likely – maybe it has to do with taxes and the law firm is getting things squared away before the end of the year.”

“I hope it's nothing major. I can't talk much longer – I'm supposed to bake some cookies for an exchange at my mom's office.” She let out a breath. “I'm making peanut-butter cookies – that way I don't have to worry about those allergy warning things – if you can't figure out that there's peanuts in peanut-butter cookies, you're an idiot.” 

“The world's full of idiots. Just last weekend someone asked what kind of meat was in a porterhouse steak.” Liesel went back into the kitchen and carried her dish over to the sink. “I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure. I might have to call you for baking advice.” Christina answered. 

“Since when do I know how to bake? Cookies, that is.” She laughed. “Later.”

“Later.” Her friend hung up and Liesel put her plate into the dishwasher and returned to the hallway. 

Picking up the letter, she was surprised to find the letter wasn't for her dad, but for her. She looked at the return address. “University of Georgia...” Her eyes widened in shock. That was her first choice school. She ripped the envelope open, her hand shaking as she pulled out a single sheet of paper. “No way. No freaking way...” 

**  
Bogota's weather was almost the polar opposite if Cincinnati. It was hot, humid and somehow, in the midst of this weather, seeing Christmas decorations seemed wrong. Adam peered out the window at the muggy city – it reminded him of Los Angeles. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped back. He felt oddly overdressed and at the same time, under-dressed in his slacks and button up shirt. He heard Kelly come out of the bathroom, muttering to herself. “Guess I'm not the only one who's nervous.”

She sat down on the bed, hugging herself. “I'm not nervous. I just... It's crazy, I just have this insane fear that it won't happen. Like this is all a dream and it's going to turn into a nightmare at any moment.”

“Kelly...” He came over and sat on the bed, hugging her. “This isn't a dream. We're going to finish getting ready and then we are going down to a meeting room to wait for the two nurses from the orphanage to bring Anthony to us.” He kissed the side of her head. “And the day after tomorrow, the three of us are going to fly home and celebrate our first Christmas together.”

“I... what if we do something to mess him up. This parenthood thing...” She rung her hands. “I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this.”

“I don't think anyone is ever ready for parenthood, no matter how much they prepare, no matter how many books they read. People who say they're ready usually are really good liars, and that's it.” Adam smoothed her hair down. “It's going to be just fine, you'll see.”

“What if he doesn't like us?” She gulped a few times. “I mean...”

“Kelly, he's two years old.” He stood, went and got a comb from Kelly's travel bag and came back to the bed and began working it through her hair. “And now I'm doing your hair as if _you_ were two.”

She laughed as he kept combing her hair. “You always like to do that.” She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath. “Maybe you're right – and this is just all nerves.”

“Parenthood isn't supposed to be easy. If it was easy, everyone would do it.” He smiled. “I won't try to braid your hair – I think we both remember how that turned out the last time.”

Kelly shook her head. “Like I could forget. I looked like Pippi Longstocking when you were done.”

“Well, you have to admit, getting your hair to do that without wires takes an extreme level of skill.” He pulled her hair back and fastened it with a barrette. “How's this?”

She opened her eyes and gave him a look. “Perfect.” She kissed his nose. “Now, get your shoes on, we need to get going.” She stood up. “You have that bag of cars?”

“Yes, it's on the dresser.” He pulled on his shoes, trying to keep his nerves to a minimum. “I just hope the coat we got him fits. He's going to need it if it's snowing at home when we get back.”

“Bother snowing – it could just be cold.” She shouldered the bag. “Though now you have me worried. What if we get back to Houston to change planes and a snowstorm has canceled all flights to the Ohio River Valley?”

“Then I'll call Dean. See if we can crash in Austin for Christmas.” He nearly laughed. “Wouldn't that be something?”

Kelly laughed. “What does Dean have for Christmas Dinner? Do you know?”

“Would you believe they don't have Christmas Dinner? They have a massive brunch spread in its place. Since they always go to Mass on Christmas Eve. And yes, it includes the bread pudding.” Adam laughed. “I asked, and the only holiday they don't have that pudding is Thanksgiving.” 

“I'd be willing to get snowed or iced out of Cincinnati for that bread pudding.” She grinned as they left the room and headed for the elevators. “We'd just get a rental car and drive up to Austin, that's what, two hours?”

“About that.” Adam adjusted his hold on the portfolio that held all the documents they needed. When they got into the elevator, he took his wife's hand, squeezing it. “It's going to be just fine.” 

“I know.” She returned the squeeze and when the doors opened again, they made their way to an empty room to wait. 

“Everywhere you go, there's a hotel with really strange décor.” He chuckled and sat down on an overstuffed couch. Kelly sat down on another chair and they waited. He resisted the urge to look at his watch – and then he heard someone shout down the hallway, followed by running feet, only to stop and then run the other direction. “He's not crying – that's good, right?”

“Yeah.” Adam could tell that Kelly was resisting the urge to jump to her feet – she had her hands clasped her in lap, her eyes fixed on the door. 

When the door swung open, a curly-haired boy was pushing it, with the help of a woman who looked to be around fifty. “Hello, Winchesters?” The woman's English was heavily accented. 

Adam and Kelly both stood and the small boy stopped and stared at them, his eyes wide. “Yes, that's us.” Adam came forward a few steps and then the boy suddenly looked afraid. “Hola, Anthony.” For his part, Anthony just stared, looking from him to Kelly. The little boy took a step closer to him, looking utterly confused.

“I think it might be the hair, Mr. Winchester.” The woman said and he crouched down to the child's level, giving him a more certain smile. 

Anthony slowly detached himself from the nurse's leg and then leaned forward, and then wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, hugging him for all his worth.

Adam stood, picking his son up. “Oh, you give good hugs.” He said to the boy in Spanish.

Kelly came over and stood next to him, holding her hands out to the boy. Anthony reached for her and then Adam transferred him from his arms to hers. He ruffled his son's hair, unable to stop staring at him. 

For at least today, everything was perfect.

*  
Dean had spent the last ten years of his life being a father and grieving. He hadn't really thought about ever dating again. He'd gone to a grief support group at what had been the Stein's synagog with the argument that while he would still get the 'need to get out more' or even the dreaded 'possibly get remarried' spiel, he'd told the rabbi that all the nice Jewish women wouldn't be interested in a gentile like him. The man had actually thought that was funny – and asked if any stated if any members of his congregation found themselves in his situation, to please introduce him to his church's grief support group.

He still wasn't sure if he wanted to date – or anything of the sort. 

It was just lunch with Jessica Moore-Brown.

Widow of the late New Mexico State Trooper Peter Brown.

Ex-girlfriend of Sam Winchester.

Dean hadn't told Liesel about him going out to lunch because he didn't want her reading too much into it, or freaking out. She had enough things going on in her life that he didn't need to involve her in little things like him going out to lunch with an old friend.

They'd run into each other at Macy's and he'd asked her out to lunch on a whim.

He had come home and felt guilty about it for several hours afterward. 

There was movement across the table and he looked up. “Sorry I'm late. End of the semester chaos.” Jessica smiled and sat down. “How are you?”

“I'm good, forgive me, I'm still waking up – I'm on the evening shift this week at the hospital.” He set the menu down. “No problems at the school, are there?”

“No, just the typical nonsense – I just wanted to get everything wrapped up before David and I's flight to Denver tomorrow tomorrow.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Christmas with my parents – you remember them, don't you?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Zachary and Karen?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “If your Christmas isn't white in Denver, there's something wrong with the weather.”

“It's not that the weather in Denver is bad, it's just that they're the only airport in the country that can take whatever Mother Nature throws at them.” He took a drink from his water glass before continuing. “Can you imagine what would happen to the city if it snowed _here_?” 

She shook her head and laughed. “Nightmare.” She stopped and suddenly looked embarrassed. “I'm not talking to fast, am I?”

“No, you're fine.” He smiled. “But I appreciate you asking.”

The server came over and after they both ordered, Jessica started the conversation.

“So, how's Liesel? Is she doing better?”

Dean took a breath. “She's good, the doctors still have her on a restricted weight lift because of her ribs, but she's supposed to be off of that before February.”

“So in the meantime, it's all college applications and getting ready for softball season?” 

“More or less. I may have to scrape her off the ceiling for Christmas Mass.” He chuckled. “The University of Georgia just offered her a full ride.” He rubbed his temple. “I spent last night calculating the distance from here to there.” He stopped. “Sorry, I'm rambling again. How is David? I forget, how old is he again?”

“It's okay. David's thirteen. ” She took a drink from her glass. “What's she planning on studying?”

“Veterinary medicine with a specialty in equines – I didn't even know she liked horses.” He cleared his throat. “Then again, given that _Secretariat_ is one of her favorite movies, maybe I should have known.”

“I don't think that's a valid argument, Dean. Just because I like the movie _Armageddon_ doesn't mean I want to be an astronaut or an oil driller.” 

“No, you like that movie because you once thought and possibly still think that Ben Afleck is cute.” He didn't feel too bad about making her blush at that. “And the reason I remember that is because you and Ignacia had an argument over who was cuter, him or Matt Damon.”

“I can't believe you remember _that_!” She looked stunned and covered her mouth, blushing deeper.

“I also remember it ended with the two of you trying to figure out which Johnny Depp movie was the best.” He waited for the server to place their salads before continuing. “I trust you remember the rest of that afternoon's conversation.”

“I do. I thought Ignacia was going to spit nails when you admitted to having a crush on Claire Danes.” She shook her head. “Even though it had been ten years before the discussion took place.”

Dean grinned. “I'm afraid I don't remember your movie of choice, just hers.” He cleared his throat. “So what's David up to? He's in...seventh grade?'

“Yes, plays baseball, follows basketball and has not stopped talking about the San Antonio Spurs for weeks.” She shook her head. “And I think he's more excited about March Madness than he is Christmas.”

“Maybe we can all get together and compare brackets, although Lis isn't much of a basketball person. She's all about baseball.” He shook his head. “And hockey – that's her friend Georgiana's influence.”

*

“Hey, Lis? Isn't that the kid of our grade school principal?” Christina nodded towards another batting cage, where a boy was standing outside, watching rather enviously at another boy and his dad inside the cage.

“Yeah, I think his name is David.” Liesel handed her friend a different bat. “And I recognize the look he's wearing.”

“How?” The older girl looked over at the boy and then back at her. “What do you mean?”

“I get the same look when you and the other girls talk about going some place with your moms.” She winced at the slight pain in her lower chest. “Okay, no more fast balls for me for a while.”

“Sorry.” She adjusted a few things on the pitching machine's controls. “Does that really bother you that much? I mean, not to be callous or anything...”

“It does – from time to time. I know my gran means well when she takes me out to do girly things – and so does Aunt Charlie – but... it's not the same, you know?” She stepped outside of the cage, leaning against the mesh door. “All right, captain, let's see how rusty you are.”

“I'm not rusty.” Christina spat, hitting the first ball with the edge of the bat.

“Foul.” Liesel replied, folding her arms. “I spent six weeks in hand braces, what's your excuse?”

“Oh boy, it's motivational speaking with Liesel!” She swung at the next ball, bunting it. “Sheesh.”

“You think I'm bad, remember West Arlington? Those people were vicious.” Liesel stepped back as her friend missed a pitch. “The only thing with fouler mouths than that place is Cowboy Stadium in December!”

“Like you'd know!” She hammered the next ball away. “You hate football!”

“Yes, but you weren't the one they called the explicative dumb explicative dwarf playing explicative third explicative base.” She ran a hand through her hair. “That was a good one. A least a double, depending on who we play.”

“Thanks.” Christina replied, hitting several balls in the same way. “I'm hitting like I'm in little league.”

“Hey, there's lots of kids who play little league here today.” Liesel retorted, noting that the boy had come closer to the two of them. “They do have to hit a smaller ball.”

“Shut it, Half-Pint.” She said through gritted teeth and hit the next ball foul so it hit the fence behind her. “Shit.”

“Do you two always heckle each other?” David Brown mirrored Liesel's stance. “I mean...”

“More or less.” Liesel replied, watching Christina hit another ball foul, this one out into the open area. “Considering what's been yelled at us in all our years of playing, this is minor.”

“You're the minor, Coulter.” Her friend called. “You'll still be a minor when we graduate in May!”

“You say that like it's a bad thing!” Liesel laughed. “Ready and legal excuse to get any creepy guys in college to stay away from me!”

David looked from one to the other. “You two are weird.” He turned and walked away.

“Don't.” Liesel said, seeing the remark she knew her friend wanted to fire back. “He's a kid.”

“So are you.” Christina turned her attention back to batting.

*  
Liesel was slightly surprised when she came home at one – her dad wasn't home. She knew he'd gone out for lunch, but she didn't think he'd be gone that long. What did adults do at lunch anyway? After taking a shower and starting laundry, she settled down at the island to go over the list of things that needed to be done for Christmas Brunch and eat part of the leftovers to create more room in the fridge. She was in the middle of making the list when it hit her.

Her dad had gone out to lunch with Jessica Moore-Brown.

He'd told her it wasn't a date. She hadn't thought about it like that anyway.

It was weird, the idea of Dad going out with a friend – or even going out on a date. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was... odd. Dating was something girls in her class did, or people in college. Not grown men with kids her age. Well, she was leaving for college at the end of next summer, and she couldn't expect him to do nothing. It was... well, maybe she was looking too much into this. Maybe it was nothing more than friends. It certainly wasn't anything to worry about. 

At least, not yet. If something came of this – and she didn't even know what 'this' was just yet, she'd figure it out. 

But if something did come of this and someone called Mrs. Brown her new mom, she was going to punch them.

She had a mother. Her mom just hadn't been here for the last ten years.

**  
John Winchester had figured out how to work the new tablet Sam had given him without the help of anyone. It was just like his old one, just faster. He was in the middle of looking up his old bookmarks when his Skype dinged, with a video conversation request from Adam. He shook his head and grinned. He should have known that the weather would keep his youngest in Ohio. How Sam got away to Europe, he had no idea. He pressed the button to accept and a moment later, his son's face appeared on the screen – in a room John didn't recognize.

“Merry Christmas, Dad.” Adam said, his voice rather low.

“Merry Christmas – where are you?” He frowned. “Kelly's parents?”

“No, uh... it's a long story, but we're at Dean's. Our flight from Houston to Cincinnati was canceled due to weather. He said we could crash here.” He turned and addressed someone off the screen and was back. “Sorry. Yeah.” 

“What were you doing...” Before John could finish speaking, a toddler with black curly hair climbed into Adam's lap and touched the screen, his face splitting into a wide grin. “And who is this?” 

“Kelly and I went to Columbia – this is Anthony.” His son ruffled the boy's hair. “Anthony, that's grandpa. Can you say Merry Christmas?”

Anthony looked from his dad back to him before catching sight of something and then squirming off Adam's lap, heading out of the room. “Cat!” 

Adam shook his head. “We're working on it.” He scratched the back of his head. “So, yeah.”

“Well, this is quite the surprise.” He shook his head. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“If we told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise.” He sighed. “Sam wasn't too thrilled when we told him.”

“Well, that's just Sam being Sam.” Another person came into the room and set down a coffee mug on the desk. “Who is that?” A face leaned down into the camera's path and he blinked in surprise, but only for a moment. “Clara Oswin. You haven't aged a day.”

Liesel wrinkled her nose. “You got a haircut and I told you I knew what I was talking about with the car.” She turned back to Adam. “I just wanted to let you know that the world is apparently ending after all, because the snowstorm behind the one that has you stuck here has shut down the Denver airport. Two more people are coming for brunch.” She paused. “Although considering one is a teenage boy, you might say it's three... most boys eat enough for two.” She was gone.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me that Liesel was Clara Oswin.” Adam deadpanned. 

“You didn't ask!” Liesel leaned back into the room to answer just as John said the exact same thing.

“Okay, that was scary.” Adam shook his head and turned to his father. “Again, I'm sorry we can't visit you.”

“It's fine. The snow probably would have kept you at home anyway if you'd made it back.” He folded his arms. “I'm up for a grand dinner that's got the same menu as Thanksgiving.”

“At least now you know not to eat the turkey.” He took a drink from his coffee mug.

“True.” He looked up at the clock in his room. “Speaking of eating, I better get going if I want to have any breakfast I don't have to cook myself. Merry Christmas, Adam.”

“Merry Christmas Dad.”

*  
Dean set the hash brown casserole onto the island and stuck a spoon into it. This had to be the most unusual Christmas he'd celebrated in a while. Adam had never been here for this holiday – and with him and his family, his parents, Jessica and her son and Liesel – it was quite the crowd. Cas and Charlie couldn't come, as the bed-and-breakfast was full for the holiday and couldn't get away. It was actually quite nice. True, he'd been surprised when Adam had called him yesterday afternoon, but it was one of those nice surprises.

Liesel was at the stove, her focus on the pan full of scrambled eggs. She looked up. “Dad, you're staring again.”

He chuckled and shook his head, taking the potholders and going back over to the oven. After getting out the bread pudding and setting it next to the hash browns, he was surprised when his mom came in, carrying a covered dish, followed by Jessica, who was carrying a plate. _“I told you that you didn't need to bring anything!”_

 _“Hush!”_ His mother replied, after she set the pan down. _“Watch the eggs, Liesel.”_

Liesel nodded and turned her attention back to cooking.

Jessica almost looked embarrassed when she set down a plate of cheese and crackers. “I could swear that it was you who once said it was bad manners to be invited for a meal and only bring one's appetite.” 

Dean felt his face flush and he saw his mother laugh. _“You're the one who taught me that!”_

 _“I know!”_ Elisa Coulter grinned and patted her son's cheek. _“But did you really think I wasn't going to bring the maple-bacon wrapped sausages? When Liesel and your father love them?”_

“My signing's really rusty.” Dean caught the end of Jessica's conversation with Liesel. “I think I understood maybe, four words.”

“It's just the same argument they've had almost every Christmas since I was eight. Dad tells her not to bring anything. She brings it anyway. Then he pretends to be upset, but secretly, he's thankful and we always get some leftovers.” Liesel dumped the cooked eggs into a bowl and looked from her dad to her grandma. “What? It's true!”

 _“Don't you sass me or your father, young lady!”_ Elisa said, her face betraying her real feelings. She wasn't angry – she was amused.

 _“But Gran, all my best sassing comes from watching you!”_ She shook her head and went to put the pan in the sink. 

Dean took a breath. “How much of that conversation did you understand?”

“Enough.” Jess looked around. “Anything else I can do to help?”

“I think we're good. Lis, where's the cat?” He called across the kitchen.

Liesel turned. “Shut in my bathroom and _not_ happy about it.” 

*  
“This is weird.” David said in a hushed tone as he dried another dish. “I'm not used to my mom talking to grown-ups when work's not involved.” 

Liesel nodded and scrubbed at stubborn spot on a pan. “I'm sorry your trip to see your grandparents got canceled due to weather.”

“So am I. But the airport is already re-opened, so mom and I are going to go tomorrow.” He shrugged. “What about your... Adam's your uncle, right?”

“Yeah, but it's really confusing. Back to back winter storms and since the second one is still moving across the plains, Ohio isn't out of the woods just yet. They'll be here until the day after tomorrow.” She rinsed off the pan. “You don't have to stay and help.”

“It's hang out in the kitchen with you or listen to grown-ups talk about boring stuff.” He took the pan from her. “And at least we're not stuck baby-sitting.”

“There is that.” Liesel started on the silverware. “I hope my friend Christina didn't bother you at the batting cages earlier this week.”

“No, it's okay. Did someone really call you a dwarf?” He adjusted his hold on the pan.

“They did.” She sighed. “I've gotten used to the height thing. But is being five foot even that big of a deal?”

“I don't think so.” David shrugged. “Where does this go?” 

“The rack over the stove. You might need to use the stool.” She looked over her shoulder as he went towards the island. “I think it's in the pantry.” 

“Thanks.” He went and got the stool and then hung the pan up. “Your friend... what position does she play?”

“Pitcher.” Liesel replied as David came back over to the sink. She scrubbed at a spot on a fork. “Why?”

“I thought so. She talks like a pitcher.” He sighed. “You're better at batting than she is.”

“I'm okay.” She felt her cheeks turn pink. “I'm still recovering from an accident.”

“Right. Recovering. So explain to me how she hit nine foul balls out of twenty and you hit two out of the same amount.” He started drying the silverware she'd rinsed off. 

“So you play baseball?” She wanted to get the subject off of her.

“Yeah. My dad played – and well, he and I...” David let out a breath. “You know?”

“Uh huh.” She offered him an encouraging smile. “Who do you play for?”

“The Bearcats – do you know who they are?” He rubbed at a spot on a spoon.

“The team in West Austin that is almost always in the playoffs?” She set the rest of the silverware onto a towel and pulled the plug in the sink.

“That's us.” He grinned slightly. “I play third base too.”

*  
Dean was mostly finished getting things put away. Everyone had gone home except for Adam and his family. It'd been a pretty good Christmas. He and Liesel were postponing gifts until after everyone was gone – and she hadn't minded. He looked down when he felt something brush against his leg. Noroc must smell food on him. “Sorry, it's all put away.” It'd been a pretty decent Christmas. He still didn’t know why he'd invited Jessica and her son when she sent him a text saying their flight was canceled and she'd needed a ride back from the airport. The people they'd gone to the airport with were flying to Los Angeles and their plane was gone by the time the flights to Denver started being canceled.

Jessica had always been a good friend to him – and she'd been a good friend to Ignacia as well.

A slight tap on his arm caused him to turn.

 _“Dad, I was going to unload the dishwasher – you didn't need to do it.”_ Liesel gave him a tired smile. _“This is one of the few days you have off a year, you should relax, or something.”_

He shook his head and gave her a hug. _“It's my turn to unload it. You unloaded it the last time. Besides, you and David already did the rest of the dishes.”_

 _“Well, still...”_ She held up her hands. _“I need to do what I can to help.”_

 _“You're always a big help.”_ He paused. _“You weren't upset I invited the Browns, are you?”_

She gave him a look. “ _Considering I am no longer a student at Holy Family, no.”_

 _“So it would be if you were David's age and were still attending the school?”_ Dean folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

 _“Yes! Then Mrs. Brown would be my school principal and that would just be weird!”_ She mirrored his expression. “It'd sort of be like me dating someone you once helped operate on!” 

“Point. But since when do you date?” He chuckled. Liesel went with a group of friends when she went out. As far as he knew, she didn't want to date anyone. Then something changed in Liesel's face and he saw something he couldn't quite place.

 _“And since when do you not wear your wedding ring?”_ She turned and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

Dean stared at his daughter's back as she went into the hallway and he could see her go upstairs. He frowned and looked down at his left hand – and saw that his ring was missing. He looked over at the counter and saw it lying in the dish where he'd left it when he started cooking this morning. He swallowed hard, pulled the gold band from the bowl and slid it onto his finger. Of course Liesel would be the one who would notice it not being there – she was the only person here who saw him every day. 

He wasn't quite sure if he was horrified or ashamed that he hadn't noticed he hadn't replaced it. Perhaps it was both. Taking a deep breath, he left the kitchen, heading upstairs. He would just explain what happened to Liesel – but as to why she had seemed to care... Dean knocked on Liesel's door and a moment later, it opened. _“You okay, Lis?”_

 _“I – I don't know.”_ She turned and went to sit on her bed, hugging herself. 

Dean took the chair from her desk and sat down in front of her. _“I took my ring off when I was cooking and forgot to put it back on – you know how crazy it was here this morning.”_

 _“I know.”_ She bit her lip. _“I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid.”_

 _“Hey, no.”_ He took a breath. _“It wasn't stupid. I should have noticed.”_ Dean knew most kids wouldn't have an issue with their parents not wearing their wedding rings. He moved over and sat down next to his daughter, hugging her. “The holidays are never easy, are they?”

Liesel shook her head in response. “Ten years and sometimes it still feels like one.”

“It does.” He rested his chin on her head for a moment. “And then it might also be the fact that this Christmas was actually _noisy_.” 

The girl laughed and moved so he could read her lips. “Last Christmas was really noisy too.” 

“Yes, and you had to spend most of both of the past two playing translator.” Dean gave her a hug. “Why don't you get a little rest and after Anthony goes to bed, we'll watch the _Doctor Who_ Christmas Special.” 

“Sounds good.” She grabbed a tissue from the box as he stood up and replaced her desk chair.

“Who knows, maybe this year no one will die.” He shook his head. “What am I saying, someone always dies in these things...”

“At least this year we know it's not the Doctor. _Again_.” She blew her nose.

“Point.” Dean went out of her room, and just as he started to close the door, he turned and leaned back into the room. “Lis?”

“Yes, Dad?” She was settling on her bed.

“Merry Christmas, Sweet Pea.” He smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Dad.” Her expression mirrored his. 

*  
Henry Winchester walked calmly across the semi-crowded common room. It was an odd feeling, standing here, looking to be in his early forties, when really, he was a hundred and two. He was glad, however, that Dean had told John everything. Otherwise the shock might just have killed him outright. It was a touchy subject all around and he never pressed the matter. He set the pack of cards down on the table and smiled. “I take it you still know how to play rummy.”

John looked up and gave his father a tired smile. “Of course I do. You're the one who taught me.” 

Henry smiled and sat. “Sorry I'm late.”

“Better late than never.” His son replied and pulled the deck towards him. “Gin?”

“Sounds perfect.” He folded his hands and watched John shuffle. “And Merry Christmas, son.”

John looked up from his task and returned the smile. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”


End file.
